cobrapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cobra vs McDonald's
Cobra stood the test of time trough the resistance and the legions it's loyalist stood and fought valiantly against Ronald McDonald and his troop they fought alongside brave troops such as trooper kitty and destro and croc master and the baroness. We lost firefly for a little bit tried to get a job else where but couldn't resist blowing stuff up he is now rejoined on march 17 cobra regrouped after croc master said what is happening to cobra and so it inspired me the cobra commander to say what is happening and so I have created a council of my loyalists and we will now vote I'm still going to yell I'm still going to push but it's not a dictatorship anymore. So all of you who are going to say this sucks well you suck and you now firefly and I worked very hard to make this website what it is today I. Changed something's and you know what screw you you don't like it tough. So eventually cobra made a come back and prepared for a counter attack cobra forces defeated mc Donald and liberated Wendy's we then captured the whole thing there with the vets And reispecks. We then prepared to take down McDonald in an all out battle. Mc Donald sent a plea to subway who had been fighting a war against burger king. They then allied Wendy's and created the tri fast food alliance. They defeated burger king and stabbed him a knife with a knife melted down form his crown. Gi joe was angry and made a temporary aliance with cobra to defeat the tri powers. Gi Jose and gi negro fought a battle a the jersey,shore snoogi then beat up Wendy after she dated her boyfriend causing hair pulling and a pretty hilarious episode of jersey shore. Soon after that gi joe slowly pulled out of the war soon it was just cobra. In less then 2 days cobra had fought with and without gi joe. Then the made allies with good burger. They fought against the tri alliance until there resteraunts were burnt to the ground and their employees shot. Cobra then managed to assassinate Ronald McDonald. Firefly snuck in blew up the control room and then destroyed the throne room. Then he was captured stripped and manacled to a post by Wendy. He was humiliated and whipped. He was rescued by croc master's favorite crocodile butbwl Bites You To Bits With Love He bit of the chain and gave firefly a dress from the baroness. He wore it only because it was a kumodo design meaning that it blends in he then turned into Wendy and strangled the real one letting butbwl eat her. He then found subway master who automatically got on his knees begging for mercy then the real baroness slapped firefly took her dress and gave him his real suit. She then beat the living crap out of the master of subway and slit his thought and murdered the rest of the guards. She knocked out firefly tied him to butbwl and sent him to croc Master. Croc master then prepared for a naval battle he used firefly to get on the bottom of ships and blow holes in them. Allowing water to flow in sinking the ships the tri alliance soon stood on the borderline of defeat. They then sent more ships to defeat croc master. They stood no chance and were defeated crocmaster then let his crocodiles feas on the flesh of the dead. They then charged the base and ripped the guards to shreds in the act killing over 20000 guards with no casualties the guards were drinking coffee and were so shocked they stood no chance and were defeated. Soon after that Zartan arrived and fought the ground forces he laughed as he punched and stabbed shot and sliced his way to victory. The dreadnocks burnt punched shot sliced farted on kicked bit etc EVERYTHING! The soldiers were so stunned they put down their weapons in surrender but they just were massacred the they tied the guns to the crocodiles and rode them at the tanks. Croc master just laughed and played with butbwl. They then signaled destro the bomb the factories and the iron grenadiers the drop on the buildings and kidnap the generals. Soon the baroness had mc Donald scared he tried to fly away she jumped on the chopper shot the rotor and dropped he jumped and lived. Then the baroness was gassed then the cobra commander shaved Ronald's head stabbed him and fought him hand to hand the commander used a double upper cut to finish him of then he pulled out a m16 and shot him repeatedly. He then picked up the baroness carried her to the chopper and sent her back. Cobra then changed the flags and presented the dead Ronald mc Donald who been near death but was saved and given to the civilians who hung him. This was the first victory since YMCA and it felt good Download (2).jpg Picture0004.jpg Download (11).jpg Download (10).jpg Wiki-background Download (7).jpg Images (2).jpg Download (6).jpg Download (4).jpg Images (3).jpg Images (4).jpg Download (5).jpg Download (3).jpg Download (1).jpg Download.jpg Images (1).jpg Stormshadow.jpg Firefly.jpg Destro.jpg Zartan.jpg Zarana.jpg Cobracomm.jpg ImagesCA4IF91W.jpg Stealthy commander.jpg New commander.jpg Images.jpg Cobra commander rain.jpg Cobr commander throne.jpg Firefly 2.jpg Burning white house.jpg Work.3717574.4.poster,375x360,ffffff-1-.jpg Hi.jpg